1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile running position display method and device which calculates and displays a positional relation between a present running position of an automobile and a destination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional device for indicating the running position of an automobile, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 55-143405, the running direction of the automobile is found by detecting terrestrial magnetism. In another device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,050, the running direction of the automobile is found from an angular velocity of a gas-rate type gyroscope in the yaw direction. The former device, however, cannot reliably find the correct running direction due to disturbances in the magnetic field caused by magnetic materials, such as the vehicle itself. The latter device, on the other hand, cannot reliably find the correct running position due to the affect of vibration of the automobile.